


Uh-Oh!

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce learns something disturbing about his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 210

The baby -- Bruce would have to ask Thor if she had a name -- drew her face into a scowl and let out a fussy little cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked. As if she could answer.

"Probably hungry," Stark said. "Jarvis -- what's the ETA on that delivery?"

"Approximately twelve minutes," the AI replied.

The baby began crying in earnest and waving her tiny fists in the air. She kicked fretfully at the blankets that confined her legs.

And then Bruce saw her baby-blue eyes flash green. He felt her growing in his arms, and watched as her skin turned green.

"Uh-oh."


End file.
